Pretty Demon
by BlackFirePixy
Summary: The story of pretty woman with a yaoi twist. Enjoy.Rated for language, violence,sexual themes and nudety.
1. Chapter1: The First

Chapter 1: The First

We enter on the dirty streets of New York where men and woman sell themselves for money, and where other men and woman are happy to pay for them. Where a thirteen year olds birthday is celebrated with "Dope" and fear instead of a "Happy Birthday" song!

"Has anyone seen my brother?" yells a tall, blonde, gold eyed man as he runs down a flight of stairs at a downtown, corner, apartment building. He building is surrounded by man and women ready to sell everything they have for a little money.

"Has anyone seen Fluff?" as he runs up the stairs his muscular arms and legs flex with his anger. He had been in the room his brother and he owned; their rent had been gone.

The tall, greasy haired, manager walks down the hall, towards the blonde. He is also mad," Where is my rent!" he yells

"I … I have it," the blonde studiers," I'll go get it." He smiles and runs half way up the stairs before yelling down the stairs," Have you seen Fluff?"

"Yeah," the manager yells," he's up in the pool room, throwing a party!"

The blonde turns stiff and goes white, as he runs up the stairs. The word "party" normally meant bad things for there budget.

He entered the room everyone was dancing, yelling, kissing, and getting high. The whole party was centered around the large main poll table. The blonde starred at the poll table, and the man dancing on it. Then he realized that the tall, muscular, shirtless, platinum blonde, figure on the table was his brother. He was wearing a pair of black, leather, skin tight, pants, unzipped of course.

"Fluff, what are you doing?" yells the blonde.

"I'm throwing a party." Fluff replied calmly ,as he jumped off the pool table; picking up a can of beer and handing it to the blonde. "Relax it'll be fine; I only took a little money."

"No, we don't!" he yells. "You took all the money!"

Fluff shrugs.

"How can you be so calm?" he yells. "Now we don't have any rent money!"

"Don't worry it just means we'll have to work harder tonight." Fluff says coolly as he pulled on his open white shirt.

The fight seemed to be over ,now.

"Well what if we can't make enough money?" the blonde asks.

"Well then we'll be evicted." Fluff says shrugging.

"That's logic for you." The blonde says sarcastically as they walk out into the warm ,Californian, night.


	2. Chapter2: The Second

Chapter Two: The Second 

A tall, muscular, black haired, man stands across town, from the blonde. He is dressed is a fine-cut black suit and black tie.

"Well, Kouga, are you enjoying yourself?" asks a man. He is tall, similar in height to Kouga, with long curved, black hair; he is slightly less muscular but still Kougas' equal.

"No, Why would I be having fun? Kouga asks with a slightly fanged, fake smile. His voice has dropped to a whisper, when he adds," I hate these stupid business parties you throw."

"Well then grab a lovely lady and buy her a drink." Naraku smirks. "She'll help you enjoy yourself." He smiles and winks at a young lady, as she passes them. "Don't be so gruff," he mumbles," your growling at your assistant again." Naraku smiles and pats him on the back.

"I'm not growling at you, Naraku, I just can't believe you invited me here." Koga looks blankly out at the guests. "Wait a minute!" he yells suddenly. "Do you have your Mustang?" he grabs Narakus' arms and begins to shake him.

Naraku knocks his hands away. "Well," he brushes off his sleeves," yes, why?" Naraku queries.

"I need to go! I just remembered an important engagement. I'm going to borrow the Mustang!" Kouga yells behind him, as he runs toward the front desk. He looks back and tells Naraku to take the limo home.

"Well," Naraku looks, with mouth gapping," Okay."

Suddenly he shifts his attention to a group of young ladies. He smiles and puts his arms around two of them,"You ladies wanna ride in a limo?"

Kouga zooms down the main highway, towards the other side of town. He's looking for someway to cool his nerves; his knuckles are white on the steering wheel.

Suddenly then light in front of him suddenly changes red and he slams on the brakes, hard. He stops right before a corner apartment, men and women in tight leather outfits surround it.

A young blonde stands before the corner.

"Excuse me, sir," he says poking the young man," could you direct me to the Beverly Regous Inn."

The blonde turns around, turning out to be a slender, young, male. He speaks in French.

In surprise Kouga backs up suddenly, looking for someone else to talk to; while the blonde flips him off.


	3. Chapter3: They Meet

Chapter Three: They Meet

Just down the street a car jumps as Fluff and his blonde brother walk outside. They've changed and are now dressed in matching black, leather, pants and open white button-down shirts. Fluff is the only one with a shirt on under his open button down shirt.

"You look good with blonde hair, Bro." he said rubbing his blonde locks.

"Thanks most men enjoy the company of blondes over my natural hair color." The blonde smiles at Fluff and hugs him.

"Bro," he says politely as he pushes his brother off," I don't mind you being gay… just don't be gay toward me. Okay?" The blonde knobs and looks over at the curb.

He walks toward the curb yelling," Hey, Buddy, can I help you?" He takes the French guys arm, he is talking in French," its okay… calm down, Frenchy." He leans his head against Frenchys and whispers something the man can't hear. Suddenly he kisses Frenchy and walks toward the car.

"What do you think your doing scaring Frenchy like that?" he yells at the man in the car. "Hello!" he yells as he roughly knocks on the window.

The window rolls down revealing a finally dressed man behind the wheel.

"I-I'm sorry." He stammers. "Could you direct me to the Beverly Regous Inn?"

The blonde looked at the man and his muscular build, long black hair, dazzling eyes, and moist, delicate, lips before running up the hill.


	4. Chapter 4: The Acceptance

Chapter 4: The Acceptance

"Bro," The blonde giggled," there's some really sexy guy down in that car!" He begins to jump up and down," He has to do really rich because he's wearing an expensive suit and driving an expensive car! What should I do?"

Fluff stared at his brother, then smiles," Go for it, Bro."

The blonde jumps into the air and then runs into the apartment. His feet hit the stairs quietly as he ran up them.

"Bro," Fluff yelled after him," don't forget to use a condom, price high, and NEVER kiss him.

"Okay, okay I know!" he yelled as he ran up the stairs, toward the bedroom he and Fluff shared.

A large, black leather bag lay on the floor. The bag had a long zipper running along the top. It also had several long zippers on the side. He picked it up and threw the black strap over his shoulder. The leather shinned as he ran down the stairs.

He ran down the sloping hill toward the red Mustang at the bottom.

Kougas arm hung out the window. He had lit a cigarette while he was gone.

"I can answer your question now." The blonde cooed in the window.

"Finally," Kouga barked," I wanna know where the Beverly Regous Inn is."

"Oh I know where that is!" the blonde shouted.

"Where is it?" Kouga yelped ready to leave this place.

"I'm not telling." The blonde said playfully.

Kougas mouth fell open. "Why not!"

"You have to pay for that information."

Kouga stared at the blonde," I can't believe this shit … how much?"

"Well lets get one thing strait… in order to get the information you have to buy me for the night.

"What!" Kouga yelled. "I can't believe this so how much would that be?"

"Well let's see it's after six so let's say fifty dollars an hour."

Kouga sighed," Let see. How much for the rest of the night?" Kouga was desperate. He hoped he would get an all night discount of some kind.

"Well let's see … until six in the morning it would be six hundred dollars."

"Well no such luck." Kouga sighed. "Alright can I pay you when we arrive," he asked as he unlocked the car.

"That would be fine." The blonde said

This was a short chapter the next will have nudity … see ya then.

P.S. Please review and give me advice! 


End file.
